


The Aftermath

by slashersmasherlover



Category: House of Wax (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut, there's actually some plot this time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28603203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashersmasherlover/pseuds/slashersmasherlover
Relationships: Bo Sinclair/Reader, Bo Sinclair/You
Kudos: 15





	The Aftermath

It was a long night. Several visitors had come, more than the usual few. It was hard. You, of course, pitched in whenever Bo would let you. And of course, the visitors brought out his moody/angry side. That’s why, when you had finished patching him up, you slept in the spare room to get out of his way.  
The next day was beautiful, in contrast to the awful previous one. You were in the kitchen, making lunch, when Bo surprised you by coming home early. He usually liked to stay in the gas station, fixing up his truck and taking his mind off of things all day.  
“Hey darlin’, bring the food and come with me.”  
You were surprised. Bo hated leaving town, so you jumped at the opportunity. Wrapping up the food, you took his arm and walked out the door. “Where are we going?”  
“You’ll see,” he replied, flashing a genuine smile. It wasn’t long until you reached your destination: an open field.  
“A picnic?” You grinned. He nodded.  
The wind ripped through your hair as the two of you ate in a contented silence. “This is nice,” you turned, kissing Bo on the cheek.  
“Figured it’d be good, after that train wreck. I’m honestly surprised we’re all still here.”  
“You did good, baby. I’m glad we all did. But especially you. I don’t know where I’d be, without you.”  
“You’d be out of this town, livin’ your life without a care in the world,” Bo replied, regret in his voice.  
You climbed into his lap, ignoring the oil stains on his mechanic suit. “I don’t want that life. I want you.” He cupped your face, kissing you softly. You kissed him back, but it was hard, with need.   
“You know, seeing you all covered in blood last night…it did something to me. I wanted to take you right then and there,” Bo groaned out between kisses.  
“Why didn’t you? You only had to ask.”  
“Didn’t wanna hurt you darlin’. I wasn’t in full control of my rage.”  
You smirked. “Well why don’t you just do it now?” At that he grabbed the back of your head and crashed your lips together.  
“Out in the open? Where anyone could see?” Bo grinned. “Didn’t take ya for the type.”  
“I’ll allow it this time,” you growled, hips grinding onto his growing erection. With that, he flipped you onto your back, sliding his hands under your yellow sun dress.   
“No panties?”  
“…I was expecting you’d try something today. Just didn’t think it’d be here-” you let out a moan as he slipped a finger into you. Usually he stopped after two, but not this time. This time it was FOUR fingers before Bo went straight to the main act.  
“Ya know, next time I might stick my entire fist up in that sweet pussy of yours,” Bo commented before slamming into you.  
You screamed as he fucked you mercilessly at a violent pace and then stopped to tease you. “Damn, you look good like this. It’d be a mighty shame if someone came by and watched.” Your pussy clenched at that.  
“C’mon Bo. Stop teasing.”  
“Oh? You WANT someone to pass by don’tcha,” he smirked before returning to thrust hard and deep into you. “You want to be caught gettin’ fucked out in the open. Say it.”  
“Y-yes. I w-want s-some poor passerby to see-“  
Bo cut you off. “But who do you belong to?”  
“You, B-bo-ahHHH.” You came mid-sentence.  
He continued thrusting into you, chasing his own orgasm. “F-fuck gonna cum in that pretty little cunt of yours.” And he did, with a growl.   
You both gasped for air, and started to gather yourselves up. After getting into the truck, you turned to him. “Bo, I hope you know that I’m happy here with you. I even think I love you. If anything ever happened to you, I-I don’t think I could take it.” He gave a soft smile and kissed your forehead. And if you listened closely, you would hear Bo whisper “I love you too.”


End file.
